


Something I never Say

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Season 1 Spoilers, possible one-sided, s1ep13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Something Jessica never ever says. Then, when she does, Trish really, really wishes she means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I never Say

"Something I never say, like I love you."  
  
I love you. The words echoed round Trish's head. I love you. She paced by the car, knowing Jessica didn't mean it like that.   
  


* * *

 

  
I love you. The text said. She didn't mean it like that. It was simply a pass-code chances were. At best it was a sentimental holdover from their shared childhood and experience.

I love you, she thought as she looked around the penthouse. The relief that this wasn't Jessica overwhelmed her disgust at the situation. Well it wasn’t Jessica yet, anyway. It would never be if she had any say in it.   
  


* * *

 

  
I love you, she thought to Jessica as Kilgrave took her autonomy. For Jessica Jones she could endure.   
  


* * *

 

  
"I love you."  Jessica told her over Kilgrave's shoulder just before she snapped his neck. "I love you Trish," she said as everyone picked themselves up behind her.   
  
"And I you," Trish said and she ran and stopped just short of Jessica. "You're okay, you're actually okay."   
  
"So are you," Jessica said with such awe in her voice Trish could scarcely believe it.  "We're both okay. It's going to be okay."     
  
"Yeah," Trish breathed after beings sucked into a hug just loose enough to avoid breaking any bones. She rested her head on her old friend's shoulder. "We're okay."

 

* * *

  
  
"We're okay." Trish found herself saying as she picked Jessica up from outside jail. "I love you, we're okay," as they came through her front door, supporting Jessica on the side.   
  
"I know Trish," Jessica said, pulling away from the sideways hug. She stood there for half a minute, paused, and Trish just looked at her, looked as she breathed in and out.   
  
Then Jessica moved towards her, stopping barely a breath away. Slowly she put her hand on Trish's left shoulder. Trish tried not to lean into it, into the incredibly warm,  and oddly soft touch. Then Jessica moved her right hand towards Trish's face.   
  
Trish could move as Jessica trailed her hand down Trish's  cheek, pulling her chin up to look at Jessica.   
  
Trish looked straight into Jessica’s eyes as she said. "Trish, Trish, Trish. Thank-you,  Thank-you so much for sticking by me. I should never have dragged you into this. But it is over now. You're okay, I'm okay, or at least alive." Something of the concern Trish was feeling with every fibre of her being must have shown. "We're okay Trish. It's over, I love you, it's all over."   
  
"I know," Trish choked out. "I love you too. Just don't,  don't disappear on me again, okay. I- I can't bare to lose you now."   
  
"Never." The fervor of the word surprised both of them." You are not getting rid of me now."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Good."

 The two women nodded at each other.

  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Kudos and/ or Comments will result in a discount voucher for the Cheapest Alcohol in Hell's Kitchen.


End file.
